Choices, and what comes after
by OakeX
Summary: 'Sabrina can't think, tears prick, she can make choices by herself but how do you choose between this' Oneshot.


**Yeah I know, the title's weird, but I couldn't think of anything else. If you have a better title recommendation, I'd be glad to hear it. Thanks for reading, and I hope you enjoy it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sisters Grimm.**

* * *

The pair are lying there, gasping for breath, as the poison not-so-slowly kills them. It burns them, burns them so much, like fire, like ice. Like some bolt of ugly lightning arcing through their bodies — flashes of death blind them —, coiled in the shape of demons.

Sabrina stands in front of them, helpless. In her hands there is a vial, tiny tiny tiny, filled with dull colourless liquid. An antidote. Two victims writhe on the floor, and she only has enough for one.

_Daphne_, she thinks. Her sister is coughing and hacking, curled up on the ground, with vomit and filth staining her clothes. Hair matted, pupils wild, tears flow terrifyingly fast from her eyes. Every breath she draws is in raspy and thin, every sound she makes heartbreaking. _What do I do?!_

And then suddenly there's a new development in the poison — or something, how would she know? — and Daphne's back arches. She screams, convulses wildly, head banging so hard on the floor it draws blood, and her cries match that of the fairy boy beside her.

_Puck_. Sabrina turns to the boy, the immortal Everafter, who is dying beside her. His screams are loud, and so tortured, fluctuating between pitches, like some kind of twisted symphony turned in on itself. High notes, low notes, soprano, bass, opposites that do not attract but repulse, to the point where the fairy boy feels almost torn apart. He coughs, his stomach heaves, and something spatters on the floor. It is blood, and it is crimson and corporeal (and his!), sticking to his fingers and hair so that now they are tinged with iron mortality. _Stop, please!_

Suddenly, the screams are cut off, and for a horrible second she thinks he has died. But then he shudders, draws his knees to his chest, and now his every sound is a whimper that falls prostrate, mewling and submissive.

_I have to, I have to choose one_. Sabrina can't think, tears prick, she can make choices by herself but how do you choose between this?! Daphne? Puck? Puck! Daphne! The vial trembles, and for a split second Sabrina freezes. Then her brain finally catches up, and she throws herself to the floor.

She rolls Daphne on her back. The girl's lips are pulled back as she screams, but it's as if the poison senses the presence of its undoing, because as soon as Sabrina touches her she hisses, and her mouth closes.

"Daphne Daphne Daphne," her sister whispers "open your mouth I need you to open your mouth."

The girl just thrashes on the ground, eyes flickering to Sabrina's pale hand on her arm, but her mouth doesn't open.

"Daphne, open your mouth. You need to open your mouth." Sabrina's pleads grow more and more desperate, frantic, "Daphne, please!"

Daphne gains strength, and for one second her lips pull apart. In a flash the liquid disappears down her throat, the tell-tale bobbing of the throat as she swallows, and then her eyes roll back and she falls asleep.

_Sleep_, Sabrina thinks, _yes sleep is good. They said sleep would help her._ She sighs, then hears a whimper beside her. _Puck!_

The boy's eyelids flutter, emerald iris then olive skin, accompanied with the dark tremor of eyelashes. It is beautiful, almost. Sabrina grabs his hand, folds his fingers in hers, and finally she starts crying.

"I used it," she chokes out "I used it on Daphne."

He doesn't even seem to notice her.

"I- I didn't have a choice. She's my sister and I love you but I love her more and-" She breaks down, holding their entwined hands to her forehead.

A drop lands on his bare skin, more follow, 'til his whole hand is wet.

"I'm sorry!" she cries "You understand don't you? You get it? You know I love you but she's Daphne and- and-"

For a brief instant clarity returns to him, and thins the fog of pain that engulfs him. Her eyes lock with his; he gives a small nod, a smile, a wink.

"I love you," she says, and kisses him "I love you I love you I love you you have to know that..." But the moment has passed, he becomes prisoner again, and no further actions greet her words.

...

"Puck? Puck!"

X

"Daphne, I'm going out to the store. Want me to get you anything?"

"Cake!" is the reply.

Sabrina chuckles, and shakes her head. "I am not buying you cake."

She pouts. "Aww... why not?"

"You're hyper enough as it is. Choose something other than cake."

"Chocolate!"

"...So you don't want anything then." Sabrina skilfully avoids her sister's puppy dog eyes and walks out to the store.

The new checkout man is blonde and charming. A crooked grin is what he greets her with, there's an earring shining in his left lobe, and his teeth are straight as trees. Except for his top left, which is slightly ajar. Slight ajar in a good-looking way (sort of). He's handsome, and smooth with words, and devastatingly familiar. She leaves the store with tears in her eyes.

Blinded as she is by the watery haze, she accidentally bumps into someone.

"Sorry," she mumbles.

"Sorry- Hey are you alright?"

"I'm fine."

He steps a little closer. "No really, are you ok? Why are you crying?"

"I said I'm fine!"

He backs away. "Ok, ok. Sorry."

She glares at him a while longer, then sighs. _Oh I'm too tired for this_. "No it's alright, I'm sorry. I'm in a bad mood today."

"Well I can sympathise with that."

She sticks her hand out. "My name's Sabrina."

He takes it. "Bradley."

* * *

**While reading some old stories of mine, I realised I had never written a story where Daphne is clearly chosen over Puck. I thought I should probably fix that, since romantic relationships don't just render family relationships invalid. Hence, this story. I know there's a sudden change in tone at the end, but I like using contrast as a technique, and it helps me write in both styles. Anyway, thanks for reading, and I hope you liked it.**


End file.
